Secrets and Lies
by Saturn26
Summary: A story about Padme and her relationship with Anakin and ObiWan and the secrets and lies that destroy everything she holds dear. AU, Obidala, some anakinpadme
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: T, AU

Disclaimer: do not own characters

Warning: this story will deal with obidala as well as anidala, I don't want to hear about someone not liking the idea of obi-wan/padme together so just don't even write a review if that's all you have to say, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it

Chapter 1

Nute Gungray had been giving Queen Amidala a lot of trouble since she won the battle for Naboo against the droid army six years earler; he was tried by the courts, but still remained the viceroy of the trade federation. Queen Amidala still kept fighting for his removal, and so the viceroy decided to take matters into his own hands. He wanted her dead plain and simple, so he had hired bounty hunters to kill her.

Chancellor Palpatine asked the Jedi council to send one of the Jedi to Naboo to protect the Queen. The council had decided Obi-Wan Kenobi would go; he was an acquaintance, having met and served her on Naboo all those years ago with Qui-Gon. The council thought it was best if he went, his apprentice Anakin, was about to start his annual Jedi exams so he wouldn't be training with his Master in the next few weeks.

Obi-Wan was looking forward to the break, training Anakin was hard on both of them sometimes, he felt some time away from each other is what they both needed.

"Tell Padme I said hello and that I miss her."

"I will Anakin, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you Master."

Anakin watched as his Master boarded his ship, wishing he was going with him, he missed Padme and thought about her everyday, he felt anger and jealousy at knowing his Master was going to see her again and he wouldn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Kenobi, thank you for coming, it's so good to see you again" the Queen said as she reached out her hand.

"Likewise my lady" he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"No need to be so formal, and please call me Padme."

Over the next few days Obi-Wan was by Padme's side at all times. He stood guard outside her chamber door and escorted her wherever she was going along with the Palace guards, sat in on Palace Meetings and even stood as her bodyguard while she dined with her handmaidens. The only time she had to herself was when she got ready for bed at night and in the morning. While she appreciated his professionalism, being with someone she barely knew day in and day out was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Master Kenobi, I think I will be fine during the meeting today, Captain Panaka has tightened security since your arrival and I feel you could use the time off."

"Thank you my lady, but I have strict orders to ensure your protection for the duration of my stay here."

"No offense Master Kenobi but being around you so much is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"If you wish I could contact the council and they could send someone else."

"No, I don't want another Jedi to come, I would still feel uncomfortable."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel more at ease my lady."

"Well, there is something you can do, for one, you can stop calling me my lady and call me Padme, two, you can join me for dinner tonight in the Palace Hall, just the two of us, that way we can get to know each other better."

"As you wish my lady…..Padme" Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

They ended up spending hours talking that night after dinner, Obi-Wan let down his guard down and opened up to the Queen, at first it was hard being around her again because it reminded him of how he lost his Master, but that night had changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since Padme and Obi-Wan's night together after dinner they became inseparable. Even though his job was to escort the Queen at all times, things had become more personal. She invited him into her chambers when she retired for the evening, even sneaking him in when the guards weren't looking. Once the curtains were drawn and the doors locked they were all over each other kissing and touching each other passionately.

Obi-Wan knew it was wrong, attachment was forbidden as well as passion, but at the moment he didn't care. In some ways he was like his Master and had a defiant streak in him. It had been years since he was away from the Jedi Council and not in the presence of another Master or his padawan. The last time had been when he had temporarily left the Jedi Order. Even though leaving the Jedi was a mistake Obi-Wan enjoyed his freedom and was beginning to feel that again here on Naboo with Padme.

"I better get back out there before the guards change shifts" Obi-Wan said as he withdrew from her embrace.

"Well after you pretend to be going to your chambers to sleep you better get in here pronto"

"As you wish my lady" he said with a quick kiss to her lips.

Twenty minutes had seemed like an eternity to Padme as she waited for Obi-Wan to return. For the past three nights he had stayed in her chambers the entire night. The first night he slept on the floor but the next night she had insisted he sleep in the bed with her. When he protested she told him it was big enough for four people, he had kept his distance at first but by the next morning he was sleeping beside her peacefully. She knew things were moving very fast but she didn't care, she trusted Obi-Wan and knew he would never hurt her. Her handmaiden Sabe had caught on that something was going on between them. When she confronted Padme about it she was sworn to secrecy by the Queen.

"_Padme, are you sure this is a good idea? He's a Jedi; he's not going to be here forever."_

"_I know that, but I just want to enjoy myself while I can, I've never felt this way about anyone before."_

"_That's why I am concerned for you my lady."_

"_It will be fine, you'll see."_

Padme was brought out of her trance when she heard Obi-Wan come in through the back door.

"Finally!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You looked like you were somewhere else."

"It's nothing."

"No, something is on your mind, what is it?"

After hesitating for a few moments she finally answered, "I have never had these feelings for anyone before, before it was just a school girl crush, but this, this is real."

He ran his hand through her long dark curls kissing her tenderly. "I feel the same way, I've broken a very important rule, Jedi live by a strict code not to love, but I do, I love you Padme."

A small tear formed in her eyes, she looked up at him lovingly and said, "I love you."

He started kissing her passionately, before she knew it they were both undressed and lying down on the bed. He stopped his sweet kisses on her face and looked down at her. "Padme….I"

But she silenced him with her mouth, and let him make love to her, she always vowed she would wait until marriage to lose her virginity, but she also vowed she would give it up to the man she loved and she loved Obi-Wan. She felt at least she was keeping up part of the bargain she had made to herself.

She forgot all her reservations when it was finished and he kissed her tenderly. She felt safe and loved in his arms, not regretting anything that had just happened between them.

She fell asleep quickly in his embrace, he didn't sleep however, he couldn't sleep after what had just happened. Sex was frowned upon but not exactly forbidden by the council, but what he had done with Padme was much more than just that. He laid there watching over her as she slept. He couldn't bear if anything happened to her now, he watched over her all night making sure she was safe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme and Obi-Wan continued to keep their relationship a secret. During the day he kept his distance from her staying completely still and quiet in the corner of the room while she conducted meetings. He stayed a safe distance behind her as he escorted her through the Palace halls. But once they were alone it was a different matter. They were both playing a dangerous game; they often made love in spur of the moment places, once even out in the garden in broad daylight. Obi-Wan knew he was being juvenile and unprofessional, but he couldn't help it, she made him forget about his duty, he was in love.

And she was madly in love with him; Padme was certain this was the man she was going to be with for the rest of her life. They would find a way to work it out, they had to.

But one can't have a secret relationship without consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

In case anyone is wondering I do still plan to finish my other story A changed man, it's almost finished, I'm not one to not finish a project once I start it.

Chapter 3

Two months had gone by and there was no sign that the Queen was in any danger from bounty hunters. The Jedi Council was getting fed up with the Chancellor's vague answers about the Queen being in any immediate danger from the viceroy.

"It's been two months, we need Master Kenobi back here on Corescant, he has an apprentice to train."

"I understand that Master Windu, I just worry about the safety of the Queen, Naboo is my home planet you know."

"Understand that we do Chancellor, which is why we will have Master Kenobi keep in contact with Naboo to make sure the Queen is safe, if anything happens, he will return immediately."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The council is making me return to Corescant soon" Obi-Wan said as he lay with Padme in her bed.

"When do you leave" she said as she traced shapes around his chest.

"The day after tomorrow."

"That means tomorrow will be our last day together."

"Yes."

"Promise me you'll try to keep in contact as much as you can" she said looking up at him pleadingly.

"The council is letting me keep in contact with you to make sure everything is alright here on Naboo, but I can only return if something happens."

"I'll miss you so much."

"So will I, but let's not worry about that now, right now I'd rather be doing this" and he started kissing her passionately.

The next day they spent together. Padme cancelled all of her meetings and appointments and spent the entire day with Obi-Wan. She wanted this day to be special.

"This is for you" Padme said as she placed a holographic picture in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Thank you" he said as he looked at the picture.

"It was taken shortly after I was sworn into my second term as Queen, right before I was about to march in the parade with the Gungans."

"You look so beautiful."

She blushed as she looked down at the floor, "We better get ready for dinner."

He wanted to reach out to her and hold her but he knew he shouldn't. He could tell she wanted to be alone for a few moments, sensing how hard the final goodbye would be on her.

That last night they spent together Obi-Wan wanted to make sure it was special for Padme. He had decorated her room with flowers and candles, trying to make their last night together as romantic as possible.

She was quite moved by the gesture, "When did you have time to do all this?"

"A Jedi never reveals their secrets my lady."

They had made love over and over, savoring every kiss and caress. She didn't want the night to end, but she was exhausted from their lovemaking, she collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily too tired to move.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That I don't want this night to end, and that I'm spent, how about you?"

"For now" he said with a sly smile on his lips.

"I'll always love you, even if we; can never be together like this again."

"I will come back to you, but you may have to wait."

"I'll wait forever if I have to; you're the only person I ever want to be with."

He kissed her gently, he wanted to silence her, he couldn't bear to hear anymore of her swearing her undying love for him. He was a Jedi and his duty was to the Republic. She was only 20 years old, she would forget about him, he had been meditating at night while she was asleep, the force told him she would find love again. While it saddened him he knew it was the best thing for her, he could never give her the kind of life she deserved. He left the Jedi once before, while he had considered leaving the Jedi again to be with her the force told him he needed to stay. And Obi-Wan always trusted in the force.

The next morning Padme escorted Obi-Wan to his ship, they acted very formal saying their goodbyes. She watched his ship leave Naboo without any emotion evident on her face. Sabe knew the goodbye was hard on Padme, but she was a strong woman, she knew her friend would get through it.

Once Padme got back to her chambers, she slammed the door and began pounding her fists into the wall. She began screaming and crying out in frustration and sadness. She weeped as she walked over to her bed, as she sat down she noticed a note on the nightstand.

She opened it and began weeping even harder as she read the note

_Padme, _

_Thank you again for the picture, I will treasure it always. I'm sorry I have nothing to give you in return, so I figured I'd write you this letter. I want you to know that the past two months have been the happiest of my life, when I first arrived on Naboo I was still reminded of my Master's death, but being with you and getting to know you has a been a gift from the force. I will always cherish our time together, thank you for letting me into your heart and into your home. I will always love you, never forget that._

_Obi-Wan_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master you are back!" Anakin said as he embraced Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I am finally back."

"Is Padme okay?"

"Yes, she is fine; she wanted me to tell you that she thinks about you often."

Obi-Wan saw his apprentices eyes lit up as he relayed Padme's message. He felt a twinge of jealousy in knowing that Anakin held strong feelings for her. But he was only 15; he still had to time to grow out of his school boy crush.

"Glad to see you back we are Obi-Wan" Yoda said as he approached them.

"Thank you Master Yoda, it's good to be back" even though he was happy to be back for he had missed everyone at the temple, he felt a pain in his heart, the pain of leaving someone who had become very important in his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan regularly received correspondence calls from Naboo, everyday he looked forward to seeing Padme's beautiful face in a holographic image. While he was relieved that there appeared to be no danger on Naboo Obi-Wan was sad because he knew that meant there was no way for him to see Padme. He sensed she knew this as well.

Three weeks later everything changed. She became more distant during his calls, sometimes not even taking his calls, she hardly smiled and he could tell something was bothering her. He had asked her numerous times about it but she always brushed it off, saying it was nothing. But Obi-Wan knew Padme well enough to know something was bothering her.

And something was, she was keeping a secret from Obi-Wan, something she felt she couldn't tell him about, for if he found out it could ruin everything, she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You have to tell him my lady; he has a right to know."

"Sabe I can't, I just….I can't, he's a Jedi, I'm the Queen, if the Jedi council were to find out about us he would be kicked out of the Jedi order. I will not let him sacrifice his future for me."

"The Jedi don't have to know, it's not their business."

"They would know Sabe, Jedi's don't get to come and go as the please, they have a job to do. The council would figure out he was sneaking away to Naboo to see me."

"But Padme you shouldn't be going through this alone."

"I'm not, I have you, and I have my family if I decide to resign as Queen."

"He's going to find out, then what?"

"Not necessarily, not if I end it with him, and I won't be showing for awhile, I can announce my pregnancy later and then he will think I am with someone else."

"You love him Padme; you are not going to break his heart are you?"

"I'm doing this to protect him, Obi-Wan needs to be a Jedi; Anakin needs him more than I do."

"You are doing this because you know he will leave the Jedi Order don't you?"

"As much as I want us to be together, I won't ruin his future or a young boy's."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Padme I was so worried, is everything alright? Why haven't you been taking my calls?" Obi-Was asked as he stared at Padme's holographic image.

"I've been getting your messages Master Kenobi thank you." She never called him that unless she was around other people.

"Padme something is wrong, I know there is, what it is, please let me help you."

"I am fine Master Kenobi; in fact, I think these correspondence calls are unnecessary, if I feel I am in any danger I will contact you immediately."

"Padme what are you saying? I thought we agreed…"

"It's over okay, please just, don't make this harder than it already is, we have no future together you know it as well as I do, I think we should quit pretending."

"I never pretended anything Padme, but we can see each other from time to time…."

"I don't want that, I don't want a part time relationship, it's over, goodbye" and then she was gone cutting off the transmission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week was hard on Obi-Wan, but he had the force to guide him through his pain. He was hurt by Padme's actions but he completely understood, he was foolish to think anything could work out between them. He just hoped that someday she could forgive him for leaving her, if she didn't; Obi-Wan didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The past week had been extremely stressful for Padme. She had ended her relationship with Obi-Wan, but what was worse was that she lied to him and told him she didn't want to be with him. She hated herself for lying but she felt it was the only way.

One morning while she was getting ready for her daily meetings in the Palace she felt a terrible pain in her abdomen.

"Are you alright my lady?" Sabe asked as she watched Padme grab her stomach.

"I'm fine Sabe I just have been having some cramping this morning."

"Maybe we should call the doctor?"

"NO! Look, I'm not ready for anyone to find out I'm pregnant yet, the cramping went away I'm sure it's nothing."

Once she was dressed in her Royal gown and headdress Padme was ready to go. "Sabe, I'm leaving now" she called out as she headed out the front door of her chamber.

But she didn't make out the door because she fell to the ground doubling over in pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Kenobi, a message has arrived for you from Naboo, it's marked urgent" a young padawan said to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, I'll be in my chambers."

When Obi-Wan watched the message he was surprised to see Padme's handmaiden Sabe standing there in holographic form.

"Master Kenobi I'm sorry to disturb you but this is very important, the Queen needs you at the Palace immediately, she doesn't know I have contacted you, if you can, please meet me in landing dock 4 at the Palace. And this has nothing to do with Nute Gungray this is personal."

Obi-Wan stood in shock as he watched the image fade, did Sabe know about him and Padme? He didn't have time to ponder the question any further as he walked out of the temple and boarded his ship and set coordinates for Naboo immediately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Obi-Wan landed his ship at the Palace landing dock, he saw Sabe standing there waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Master Kenobi, please this way, I'll sneak you into her room around the back."

"Is Padme alright? What's happened?"

She didn't answer as he followed her into the Palace. Sabe stopped in front of Padme's door and said, "She doesn't know you are here or that I contacted you but please, be gentle with her."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say as she opened the door to let him in, when he walked in he saw Padme lying in her bed staring out the window.

"Padme?" he said as he closed the door quietly behind him.

She looked at him with solemn eyes; he could tell she was very tired. "Obi-Wan" she said in a soft whisper.

"Sabe contacted me, she said you needed me."

"I should have known" she said mumbling.

"Padme, what's happened, why have you shut me out?"

"Obi-Wan, I……I don't know how to tell you this……" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shh it's okay you can tell me anything" he said kissing her gently on the forehead and hugging her.

"I found out….that….that I was pregnant."

Pregnant? Obi-Wan could not have heard her right. Padme would never leave him because she was pregnant.

"Did you think I was going to run out on you Padme?"

She didn't respond and instead looked down at her lap. "I would never do that, I love you, we are going to have a baby" he said as she hung her head.

"Does that mean…."

"Am I going to leave the Jedi? Yes, I will not abandon you or our baby."

"Obi-Wan you don't understand, there is no baby!"

"What?" he said in shock.

"I said I WAS pregnant, I'm not anymore!"

He stared at her before saying, "Padme, are you telling me that you…."

"I had a miscarriage, that's why Sabe called you! The doctor thinks it was brought on by stress, I lost the baby a few hours ago."

He didn't know what to say, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out from inside of him. A few short moments ago he thought he was going to be a father and seconds later he hears that his child is gone.

"Padme" he said as he sat down on the bed beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I never told you Obi-Wan, Sabe kept telling me I should…"

"Wait, are you saying, that you knew you've been pregnant this whole time I've been trying to contact you?" he said abruptly pulling away from her.

"I found out about three weeks after you left Naboo."

"That's why you stopped taking my calls, that's why you ended it!"

"Yes" she said looking down.

"How could you lie to me Padme" he said shouting. "That was OUR baby and you decided you were going to keep this from me?"

"I did it to protect you! Yes I made a mistake, but I never meant to hurt you."

"You've hurt me by keeping the truth from me, I asked you over and over what was wrong, and every time you lied."

"Look you don't know what I was going through, I was here all by myself and you were gone!"

"I would have come back, I had thought about leaving the Jedi Order before I even left Naboo, if I had known you were pregnant I would never have returned to Corescant."

"I'm sorry."

'I should have been here Padme, it should have been me comforting you instead of Sabe! This was my baby too I had a right to know."

"I made a mistake; I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"By lying?"

She started weeping in response; she couldn't form the words to tell him how sorry she was for everything.

He wanted to go to her, he wanted to hug her and kiss away her tears, but a part of him was angry at her for deceiving him. He stormed out of her chambers and headed for the Palace doctor's office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir you can't just barge in here" a nurse said as she tried to block Obi-Wan from walking into the doctor's office.

He used the force to move her away from the door; he ran inside and found the Nabooian doctor sitting at her desk.

"Master Kenobi can I help you" she said startled.

"I know what happened to Padme."

"Sir I cannot discuss…."

"I was the father of the baby."

She sighed and put her head down. "Will she be alright?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, she was under a lot of stress the past week, she started cramping earlier today and was brought in, she miscarried soon after, she needs to rest for a few days."

"Does anyone, does anyone else know…."

"No, Sabe told the guards and the handmaidens that she was not feeling very well and that I ordered her to stay in the bed for a few days."

"Will she….will she be able to have children again?"

"Yes, of course she can have children again, I just urged her not to try again for a few weeks, her body needs to heal."

He sighed in relief then turned around and walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Obi-Wan arrived back in Padme's bedroom he found her asleep. He walked over to her and watched her as she slept. When she awoke a few hours later she found him sitting by the bed.

"Obi-Wan, you are still here."

"Yes, I would never leave without saying goodbye."

"You hate me now don't you" she said tearing up.

"No I don't hate you I could never hate you, but I am hurt Padme, I've realized I cannot continue this relationship with you, you deserve better."

"What?"

"You deserve to be with someone who can give you a stable life, someone who does not have any other duty than to be your partner. I cannot do that."

"But you said you would leave the Jedi order…."

"Things have changed, I would have left the order for you and the baby yes, but I would have also left Anakin behind, you know how hard that would have been."

"I do, its part of the reason I never told you…"

"Stop, please, it hurts to much to think about the baby we lost, and it hurts to think about the pain I caused you when I left, I'm sorry, but this can never work, you said so yourself."

"Yes I did" Padme said looking down, she had said that to Obi-Wan but it had been another one of her lies.

"I love you, if you ever need anything you know I'm here, but I'm going back to Corescant."

"Now? Can't you stay?"

"No, the council doesn't even know I've left, I need to get back."

"I understand."

"Goodbye Padme."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan."

He gave her a quick goodbye kiss before walking out of her chambers. Once she heard his footsteps fade away down the hall she threw herself down onto the bed and wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Obi-Wan kept in contact with Padme during the following weeks of his final visit to Naboo to make sure she was alright. Their conversations were brief and formal, but Padme looked forward to hearing from him daily.

Once their conversations ceased entirely she sank into a deep depression, she had hoped that she and Obi-Wan could work out their problems, but she realized once he stopped contacting her that it was over for good. It was hard enough losing a baby, but losing Obi-Wan as well was more than she could bear.

"He'll always care for you my lady" Sabe said as she tried to comfort a weeping Padme.

"No, he hates me now, I've ruined everything."

"He could never hate you my lady" but Sabe knew her words were falling on deaf ears.

The truth was; Obi-Wan had been keeping in contact with Sabe to make sure Padme was alright. He told Sabe that he felt it was best if he slowly lost contact with Padme to help her move on.

"_She needs you Master Jedi." _

"_She is better off without me Sabe, but I need to make sure she is alright, if anything happens, please let me know."_

"_You still love her don't you?"_

"_Yes, but Padme lied to me because she felt she couldn't confide in me, I'm not the right man for her, I never was, our relationship was not good for her."_

"_Alright, I'll let you know how she is in the coming months, but I still think you should reconsider."_

"_Thank-you Sabe, but I am doing the right thing."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan had returned to Corescant without any questions about his sudden departure from the temple. He was grateful he didn't have to answer to any questions from the council. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to hide the truth from them.

He had gone through a cycle of emotions, from being worried about Padme's safety to being told he was going to be a father to hearing his child had died. Not since the death of his Master had he felt such a pain in his heart, a pain that got worse everyday because he was missing Padme as well as grieving for his child. In a lot of ways, he felt like he lost both of them. She would always have that special place in his heart, but he knew she deserved better. He only wanted her to be happy and while the separation was difficult, he knew it was what had to be done. He would always watch out for her though, he knew he would always be very protective of her.

He spent a lot of his time training Anakin to help keep his mind off of things. Anakin had stopped asking the constant questions about how his stay at Naboo was. In fact, Anakin had quit talking about Padme all together until two years later.

"Master look Padme has become a Senator here on Corescant!" he said running into Obi-Wan's quarters with the newspaper in his hand.

Sure enough the headline news was that there was a new member of the galactic senate, the former Queen of Naboo now titled Senator Amidala.

'She looks well' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he began reading the article. He hated politicians and was not pleased to see that Padme had become one. He knew she had a passion for politics but was surprised that she would ever leave Naboo.

"Can we go visit her Master?" Anakin said when Obi-Wan was finished reading.

"No Anakin, we will not go bothering the Senator ever is that clear?"

"Can't we go just once?"

"No."

"I miss her Master."

"Jedi do not form attachments Anakin remember that."

It was obvious to Obi-Wan that Anakin still held deep feelings for her, it sparked jealousy, he didn't want Anakin to be around Padme. But the main reason he denied Anakin contact with her was because he knew Padme would distract Anakin from his training.

He realized the hypocrisy of his statement to his padawan about not forming attachments, and he hated himself for it. A lot of the tension that went on between the two of them was because Obi-Wan knew that he was hardly a good example of how the Jedi Code was to be followed. He hated the fake persona he held. No one really knew the true Obi-Wan, the side of him that loved another, and still did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Padme settled into Coruscant nicely, Chancellor Palpatine helped her find a beautiful apartment over looking the city. She had a lot of space and a lovely view; she was really looking forward to a new chapter in her life.

One thing that bothered her however was being so close to the Jedi temple and to Obi-Wan. The last two years had been tough, but she got through it, she realized she had gotten through the most difficult time in her life and that she was indeed a strong person. She could get through anything now.

Her first day in the senate was rough; she had only spoken to the senate once when she was Queen, when she pleaded for help when the droid army came to Naboo. She had forgotten how tough some of the senators were. She came home exhausted and a little frustrated.

She was caught off guard when she heard the doorbell, she heard Dorme going to the door and heard her talking to someone.

"My lady, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi is here."

Padme was shocked to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, he looked very different, his hair had grown out and he had a full grown beard. He definitely looked like a Jedi master now.

"Master Kenobi, please come in."

"Thank you my lady" Obi-Wan said bowing.

"That will be all Dorme thank you" Padme said quietly then waited for Dorme to exit the room.

"Obi-Wan, I'm surprised you are here" she said as they both sat down on the nearby couch.

"I came to see how you are doing, how was your first day as a senator?"

"Challenging but I'm anxious to take on the work."

"I'm sure you will serve Naboo well."

She gave a small smile, her voice suddenly changing said, "Obi-Wan what are you doing here, I've been doing just fine without you."

"I don't think you have Padme."

"Well, I am doing as fine as can be expected given everything that happened between us, part of the reason I accepted the offer to serve on the senate was because I wanted a fresh start in my life away from Naboo."

"A new start is a good way to let go of the past."

"Yes, that's why I asked why you are here."

"I wanted to see you, I still worry about you."

"Well you don't need to, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now, I'm 22 you know."

"Yes I know" he said smiling, he noticed she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her on Naboo.

"I appreciate the visit, but I think it's best we keep our distance, don't you agree?"

"I do, I just came to make sure you were settling in well."

"I am; Chancellor Palpatine has been a lot of help."

"That's good" though Obi-Wan never cared for the Chancellor but was glad to hear he was helping Padme. "If you ever need anything…."

"You'll be there I know" she answered with a small smile.

"Well, I better return to the temple, I need to meet with the council later" he said as he rose from the couch.

"Thank you for stopping by."

"Padme, I wish things could be different."

She slowly walked over to him and hugged him wrapping her arms tightly around him, he did the same.

After a few moments he pulled away from the hug and looked at her, he wanted to lean in and kiss her passionately but he knew he couldn't instead he kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye" he whispered in her ear, he couldn't look at her in the eye for fear of kissing her and not being able to stop for he still loved her so very much.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan" she said as he quickly turned and left the apartment. Once she heard the door shut she sat back down on the couch, tears streaming down her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Obi-Wan returned to the temple he spent hours meditating in his room. He reached out to the force to help him deal with the pain he felt in seeing Padme. He was glad he got to see her again though the painful memories of the past came flooding back. He decided he couldn't visit her again unless he was ordered by the council to do so. Thankfully he never ran into her on the streets or in the senate building, he wondered at times if she had purposefully avoided his path. But he felt it was for the best, she had come to Coruscant to start a new life, he wasn't going to interfere with her wishes. It wasn't until two years later that he saw her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan had been informed by the council that he and his apprentice were to visit senator Amidala's apartment to talk with her about the assassination attempts. While on the elevator ride Obi-Wan felt his padawan's anxiety about seeing Padme again. Obi-Wan was anxious too but for other reason's. He knew that Anakin still held very strong feelings for Padme, he just hoped his padawan would keep his feelings to himself around the senator.

When she came over to greet them he wasn't sure how she would react, but he was relieved to see she held no resentment to seeing him again and told him it had been far too long since she last saw him.

Anakin however started blurting out how beautiful Padme had become, Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the uncomfortable situation. Things got even more heated when his apprentice started questioning him in front of Padme and her guards. Fortunately Padme ended the tension by leaving the room.

He couldn't believe his padawan was acting this way, he was already letting personal feelings get in the way and he had just reunited with Padme, he hoped that Anakin wouldn't be spending anymore time with Padme for fear his emotions could spiral out of control.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme was very happy to see Anakin and Obi-Wan again but it also brought her sadness. Jar-Jar had told her of Anakin's comment about barely acknowledging him and how the gungan told him that she hadn't been happy in a long time like she is now. The truth was she was happy in seeing Anakin again but seeing Obi-Wan reminded her of what she lost and that was why she blew Anakin off so quickly. Jar-Jar was right though; she hadn't been happy in a long time and was finally starting to be happy again.

That night as she laid in her bed she was surprised to hear the two Jedi storming into her room and quickly killing a small animal she didn't even realize had gotten into her bed.

"Are you alright my lady?" Dorme said frantically running into Padme's room after Anakin ran out.

"Yes, I'm fine Dorme, I'm just a little shaken."

"You know my lady, you can't deny Master Kenobi still has feelings for you, he jumped out of your window to stop whatever it was that put you in danger. I think it's pretty obvious that he is still very protective of you."

"He is just doing his job Dorme."

"You don't see the way he looks at you."

"Well, even if Obi-Wan did still have feelings, he's moved on, I was the one who screwed up, he'll never trust me again and I don't blame him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan's worst fear came true, Anakin was going to be spending more time with Padme when he was told his apprentice was to be escorting her back to Naboo and would be staying her. While Obi-Wan was glad he was in charge in tracking down Padme's assassin, for he did have an emotional investment in finding out who was responsible, he didn't want his padawan spending time with Padme.

He knew part of it was jealousy, but he also knew that Padme would be a huge threat and distraction to Anakin's training and future, he needed to make sure that Padme would hold her ground with Anakin and not let things get out of control.

He went to see her to tell her she needed to start packing for the trip, she was dressed in a silver gown and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"You need to start packing."

"Why?"

"You are going to be escorted to Naboo with Anakin; you will be staying there until your assassin is found."

"You mean go into hiding?"

"Yes."

"I have work to attend to here."

"You could have Jar-Jar sit in on the meetings for you."

"I suppose" then she went and had Dorme go find Jar-Jar.

"I'll ask him" she said when she came back into the room.

"I think this is a very wise move, but I also came to talk to you about something else."

"Which is?"

"My padawan."

"Ani?"

"Yes, you know he still has strong feelings for you Padme."

"Well, it does seem like he still has a small crush on me yes."

"It's not just a small crush; needless to say his feelings for you haven't changed at all, I'm afraid you will cause a distraction in his mission."

"What are you saying?"

"Keep your relationship with him strictly professional."

She smirked at him and said, "That's hypocritical coming from you, Anakin is my friend you know."

"I know he is, but you are also aware of the Jedi code."

"I am very aware of it."

"Good, then you know what has to be done."

"I don't appreciate you telling me how I should or should not act."

"It's my duty to look after my apprentice."

"Oh because I'm such a bad influence right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I think it is, I know you don't trust politicians, I heard you talking to Anakin outside my room last night, politicians can't be trusted remember?"

He didn't respond, he turned away instead and sighed heavily. Padme continued to stare him down until he finally said, "I wish we could have stayed close, despite everything that happened what I regret most is; I lost my best friend that day."

He turned back to her and saw tears forming in her eyes, he walked over to her and gently said, "Just think about what I said" then left the apartment.

She didn't have much time to compose herself for Jar-Jar and Anakin arrived at her apartment a shortly after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Padme was about to board the transport with Anakin on their way to Naboo, she gave Obi-Wan a quick glance over her shoulder as she was saying goodbye to Dorme. He acted as if their conversation didn't' happen which she was grateful for, but she also regretted not being able to tell him how she really felt, that she still held strong feelings for him and that if she could take back what happened on Naboo she would in a heartbeat. But instead she found herself saying she was thankful for his speed in tracking down her assassin.

While walking with Anakin to the transport she didn't release she had said aloud "Suddenly I'm afraid." Anakin tried to calm her nerves by saying it was his first mission as well but what Anakin didn't know was Padme was afraid for Obi-Wan not herself. She was scared because she didn't want anything to happen to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Obi-Wan watched Padme walk with Anakin to the transport he had told Captain Panaka he hoped his apprentice wouldn't do anything foolish. The captain responded by saying it was Padme they should be worried about, but Obi-Wan was pretty sure that Padme had listened to his advice about Anakin. She knew the risks of getting involved with a Jedi and was pretty sure she wouldn't put herself through that kind of pain again. But he felt terrible that had to bring up the past with her again, a past both of them were trying to forget. But as much as he tried he still thought about Padme and what he lost everyday, he didn't' want anything to happen to her and he was determined to find out who was planning these attacks. And he knew just what to do to start looking in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Padme had listened to what Obi-Wan had to say that day he came to see her. But she couldn't deny she had enjoyed Anakin's company on Naboo. She loved Naboo and was glad she got to show Anakin the lake country, she never got to show Obi-Wan her favorite places when she was Queen. She was caught off guard by Anakin's advances and she when she found herself kissing him back she broke the kiss and made sure to let him know she should not have done that.

She knew Obi-Wan was right, she was well aware of the rules Anakin was breaking by admitting his feelings for her. She had been down this path before and it ended in heartbreak, she was not going to allow herself to be put into that position again. She found Anakin to be very attractive, he had many good qualities and she still saw the little boy on Tatooine in him. She didn't deny she was starting to have romantic feelings for him, but she wasn't going to let him ruin his future for her. She told him that night after dinner that wouldn't live a lie. She couldn't do that, she had already made a fatal mistake by lying, a mistake that she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She was relieved to see that Anakin had accepted that.

But then just a few days later she found herself in a cell about to be executed. She had insisted they go to Geonosis to save Obi-Wan, she was very worried when she saw the message being transmitted of Obi-Wan being attacked by droids. She knew they had to rescue him and she wouldn't take no for an answer. But the plan failed and here she was with Anakin about to be taken out to an arena to await her death. While she stood there she realized something, life was too short to leave things unsaid. She was not going to die alone, she was going to make sure Anakin knew how she really felt, she never got a chance to tell Obi-Wan, she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

When he told not to be afraid she told him she wasn't afraid to die, then she told him, she told him how she loved him and that she just wanted him to know that before they die. She really was dying a little bit each day since he came back into her life, he and Obi-Wan both, but she knew she had to leave that part out. Then she kissed him, she felt it was the only chance at happiness she had left. She would not allow herself to die with regret.

While they were taken out to the arena, she noticed Obi-Wan staring them both down, not looking too happy. She figured he had probably seen the kiss, but she didn't have time to worry about that now, she needed to try to figure out a way to survive the situation she was about to be put in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme couldn't believe she found herself standing in front of Anakin in a wedding dress saying her vows to him. They had survived the battle on Geonosis and while she was relieved to see that Obi-Wan had survived her main focus was on Anakin. She rushed to his side and hugged him tightly while Obi-Wan struggled to get up. She felt terrible for ignoring him, but Obi-Wan deserved better than someone who had lied to him. With Anakin she had a fresh start, and she was determined not to make the same mistakes again. She knew Anakin was breaking the Jedi code but he was willing to make that sacrifice, they both were.

A part of her felt like she was betraying Obi-Wan, but she wouldn't deny her feelings anymore, Anakin might not be the ideal choice for a husband, but he loved her, and she was not going to be alone anymore. She ruined her relationship with Obi-Wan; it was time to finally accept that. She finished saying her vows and kissed Anakin gently and lovingly. She did love Anakin, it was very different than with Obi-Wan, it wasn't as passionate, but she felt she could tell Anakin anything and he would understand. She knew he thought of her as the perfect angel that could do no wrong, and she felt comfort in that. She couldn't do that with Obi-Wan, what kind of person does that to someone they love she thought to herself as she stood overlooking the lake with her new husband.

'Obi-Wan is better off without me' she said as she squeezed Anakin's hand tighter. Then she cursed herself for thinking about another man while she stood beside her husband about to start a new life.

I know this chapter was rushed but I figured since everyone knows the AOTC story no need to drag it out, the ROTS parts will be rushed as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next three years Padme was able to put her past with Obi-Wan behind her. Most of her time was focused on the senate and spending brief moments with Anakin. The minute they came back from Naboo he was sent into battle, and over the last three years she hardly saw him. But she cherished the moments she was with him. When Anakin talked of leaving the Jedi order because he was tired of the deception she always reminded him that the republic needed him. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him give up his future for her and she made sure he never did. Their secret marriage was working out, but a deep down she did wish she was married to another Jedi. She tried to rationalize it by saying you never forget your first love, but she knew it was more than that.

When she found out she was pregnant for the second time, she was devastated. She destroyed some of her pieces of rare artwork by smashing it to the ground, Threepio was beside himself trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to him which was unlike her. Instead she stayed in her room and wouldn't come out. She was upset because she wished Obi-Wan was the father. But she also wanted to have this baby and would not put herself in a stressful situation like she did last time. She felt blessed to have another chance at motherhood again.

After she had a few days to think things over, she started making appointments to see a doctor; she was not going to lose another baby. She took much better care of herself and was back to her old self which pleased Threepio. When she made it past the first and second trimester she felt a huge sense of relief. She was able to conceal her pregnancy under her large senatorial gowns, and no one knew except her handmaidens. But she still hadn't told Anakin, she hadn't seen him in eight months.

She had started hearing rumors that he had been killed, her heart almost stopped each time she had the rumors. But it was not only rumors of Anakin that frightened her; hearing the rumors Obi-Wan was killed affected her just as much if not more.

When word got out that the Chancellor had safely returned to Coruscant, she rushed to the senate building and hid behind a pillar. She saw from a distance Anakin escorting the Chancellor off of a spacecraft, she also saw from a distance Obi-Wan standing far behind. She let out a huge sigh seeing that he was indeed alive.

She then found herself running into Anakin's arms and hugging him tightly. She had missed him, and was worried more times than she could remember. While she stood there with him she found herself in the same situation she was in seven years earlier, afraid to tell Anakin about the baby. But she managed to get the words out. His reaction was silent at first and her heart began to sank, but then his eyes lit up and she felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. For the first time since she learned of her pregnancy she was glad Anakin was the father. That night she talked of setting up the baby's room and having the baby on Naboo. She was finally starting to get excited about the baby and stopped wishing for things that could never be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her excitement didn't last long though, shortly after Anakin returned to Corscant he started acting very strangely. He started heaving nightmares and Padme had to force him to tell her about them. She wondered if he would ever be honest with her, but then she thought about how she had a few skeletons her in own closet and that she couldn't fault Anakin for not confiding in her about certain things. She wished she could tell Anakin the truth about her past with Obi-Wan, but she knew that would open up a whole lot of issues and she didn't want Anakin's relationship with his Master to be ruined. She felt the truth needed to stay hidden, and she knew Obi-Wan would never tell Anakin.

She was surprised when Obi-Wan came to her apartment to speak with her one morning. She was relieved she was wearing her dark olive green senatorial gown that concealed her round figure.

"I came to talk about Anakin" he said as he sat down on her couch. "I'm sure you've heard that he has been appointed to the Jedi council."

"I have spoken with him several times; he's very excited about being on the council."

"I think he's under a lot of stress."

"Stress?"

"Yes, he's been very distant lately, I'm sure you've noticed."

"Why do you think I would know that?"

"I'm not blind Padme, I know there's something going on between you two; I've known it since that last day we were together on Geonosis, I saw you with him, I know you two are in love."

She looked down, she didn't know what to say, she stood up and walked out to the balcony too upset to speak. She heard Obi-Wan come up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I won't say anything to the council, but please, talk to Anakin."

She found herself reaching up and grabbing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it not wanting to let go. She released his hand and turned to face him.

'I know you hate me."

"No, I don't, I could never hate you."

"If you've known about Anakin and I for so long how come you never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place."

"Didn't you care?"

"What good would it have done to say something, Anakin would have gotten expelled and the Jedi would have lost a great knight. I only wanted you to be happy Padme; I'm glad you found love again."

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't approve of what Anakin has done, but I understand it, I won't jeopardize his future, and I know you won't either."

"No, I wouldn't let him leave the Jedi order, but I think I should tell Anakin the truth about you and me, I don't want to ruin another relationship"

"You must do what you feel is right of course."

"But you know how he is going to react."

"Yes, but I won't deny the truth if Anakin confronts me, but I need to leave now, I'm being sent to face General Grievous."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, as he turned away she called out, "Obi-Wan!"

He turned back to look at her, "Be careful, I worry about you" she said very softly he could barely hear her.

"I will; goodbye Padme."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme planned to tell Anakin later that night about her past with Obi-Wan. She wanted Anakin to be honest with her yet she was not being completely honest with him herself. It was time to come clean. But when he started asking questions about Obi-Wan's visit she saw jealousy in his eyes. He began talking about the Jedi not trusting him and how Obi-Wan couldn't be trusted as well. She knew he wasn't ready for the truth yet, and wondered if he ever would, she would have to continue to keep this secret from him. Anakin would never understand and it saddened her, she wanted to have an honest relationship with no secrets or lies. She was beginning to think she was doomed when it came to love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She stared at Anakin in disbelief as he stood in front of her telling her the Jedi tired to overthrow the senate. She found herself asking about Obi-Wan, his name coming up frequently in their conversations. While she watched her husband speed off into the heavy traffic, she sobbed at the thought of the Jedi order being destroyed. She couldn't understand why Anakin would trust the Chancellor, but she had to have faith in her husband. She decided she would wait in the apartment until he returned.

The next morning she heard Threepio talking to someone at the front door. She walked toward the voices until she could see Threepio blocking Obi-Wan from coming in.

"It's alright Threepio, Master Kenobi can come in." Threepio reluctantly let him pass.

She melted into his embrace, she found herself tearing up at the thought that he had been killed. He kissed away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank goodness you are alive, I was so worried, I thought you were dead."

"My clones turned on me, but I was rescued by Bail."

"What is going on? Anakin said the Jedi tried to overthrow the senate."

"That's not true, where is Anakin now."

"I don't know" she said as she turned away from him and started walking over the couch.

"Padme, I must find him, he's in great danger."

"From the sith?" turning back around to face him.

"From himself, he's turned to the dark side."

"What? How can you even say that?" When he finished telling her of the hologram and how Chancellor Palaptine was behind everything she refused to believe it.

"Why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to me against Anakin because of jealousy?"

"Padme, I would never hurt you, I came to you because I need your help."

"By turning me against Anakin."

"He is gone Padme, he's joined the darkside."

"You are lying."

"I would not lie about innocent children being murdered."

"I don't want to hear anymore" she yelled as she stood up and started walking away, she suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She awoke in her bed with Obi-Wan sitting near her holding her hand, concern on his face, and sadness.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

Her hand immediately went to her stomach, she heard Obi-Wan say, "the baby is fine, I had a medical droid come in."

"Thank you" she said sighing, "Did you know….."

"Not until today, Anakin is the father isn't he?"

"Yes" she said looking down.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? Because you are going to kill him?"

"I will do what I must."

"No, you won't, I won't let you, go, get out!" she released his hand and climbed out of bed.

"Padme you should rest."

"Did you hear me? I said get out!"

Threepio and R2 came into the room hearing Padme's raised voice, Obi-Wan backed away from her and quietly walked out and got into his speeder.

"Miss Padme should we call security?"

"No Threepio, please contact captain Typho, we are boarding my ship."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He followed her in his small speeder, she was too distraught by his news to notice that she was being followed, she had to get to Anakin immediately, what Obi-Wan told her could not be the truth, he had to be lying out of jealousy, she told herself.

When she landed she didn't have much time to gather her thoughts for she saw Anakin running to her ship. She decided she would finally have to tell Anakin about her relationship with Obi-Wan, the moment of truth had finally come.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me" her husband said gently.

"That's what I think as well, but Anakin; it's not true is it?"

"I'm doing it all for you."

"Doing what?"

"Killing the Jedi."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"To protect you."

"Obi-Wan was right, you've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan."

"I don't know you anymore; you are going down a path I cannot follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done!"

"You are hiding something, I can sense it."

"I can't get into it with you now Anakin."

"Tell me!" he shouted. "You love someone else; I can feel your feelings from my new power!" he turned from her and started walking away.

"Stop! Come back, I love you."

"LIAR" and he spun around raising up his hand, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground and choking.

"Let her go Anakin!" she heard Obi-Wan shouting.

Anakin dropped his hand and spun around in surprise. "You, she brought you here to kill me!"

"No, she didn't, I followed her ship" he looked over to see Padme struggling to get up.

"You're with him, he's the one you love I can sense it, I can sense both of your feelings!"

"Anakin it's over, it's been over for a long time, I wanted to tell you."

"You lied to me, you lied to me Padme" he screamed his eyes glaring yellow.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ana-."

"Shut up" he shouted as he force threw her against the wall of the ship. She didn't realize what had happened as she heard shouts and the hum of lightsabre's as she lay there her body aching before she drifted into darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she awoke she found herself in a medical room lying on an operating table. She tried to sit up but heard a droid tell her she needed stay down.

"Where am I? Where is Anakin? she shouted trying to get off of the table. She saw a droid advance on her with a syringe and again she found herself drifting into darkness.

She awoke to a sound of a baby crying, she opened up her eyes and saw Obi-Wan holding a crying baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Obi-Wan" she managed to choke out.

"Want to go see Mommy? Here she is" he said joyously as he handed the infant over to his mother.

The baby stopped crying once it was placed in her arms, she smiled as tears ran down her face, "Oh Luke."

"Luke? Is that his name?"

She nodded as she looked down at her son, his wrinkled eyes staring back up at her.

"Well, you have another one to name as well, it's a girl" Obi-Wan said as he picked her up from a nearby crib.

Padme reached out her other arm as he gently placed her in her grip. The little girl was sleeping peacefully.

"Leia."

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw the twins with their mother. He was there when they were born, the droids needed to sedate Padme while they operated. When the droid placed the boy in his arms Obi-Wan couldn't help but think to himself how that should have been his son.

As if reading his thoughts he heard her say, "They should have been yours, I wanted them to be."

"So did I, but we can't dwell on the past, all that matters is that they are here with you now, and they are safe."

"Here with us."

"Yes" he said as bent down and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're here, but is Anakin alright?"

"No."

She sighed as tears started to run down her face again, Luke started crying sensing his mother's sadness.

Obi-Wan took Leia out of Padme's arms as she tried to hush a wailing Luke, when she finally got him to calm down he was able to be put in his crib along with Leia.

"What am I going to do?" she asked as she watched her twins sleep.

"We will talk with Master Yoda and Bail about it; they are here on this spaceport."

"They are?"

"Yes, they saw the twins earlier."

"How can one be so happy and so sad at the same time?"

He hugged her as she comfortably put her arms around him, they sat there holding each other until she finally said, "I destroyed my marriage to Anakin because of my lies."

"No, he was lost to you before you even told him about us."

"But maybe I could have brought him back to the good side, instead he hates me now, thinks I'm having an affair with you."

"Palaptine has made him hate, it was nothing you did."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You look tired, you should get some rest."

"I know, I just, want to look at them one more time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a long rest Padme woke up more refreshed. She sat up to see Obi-Wan walking over to her with the twins in his arms.

"They missed you" he said as he handed them over to her.

"I've missed them; and you" she said smiling up at him. "Promise me you'll stay with me?"

"Always" he said as bent down and kissed her long and hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan held Leia as he sat beside Padme while she was nursing Luke. They were still at the spaceport, Yoda and Bail agreed that Padme should stay and recover from the births for as long as she needed.

"What do you think Yoda will say? About us I mean?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure, he won't argue about me staying with you for protection."

They then heard a small knock at the door, Padme quickly covered herself as Obi-Wan opened the door.

"Master Yoda, Bail, please come in."

"Senator Amidala, beautiful your children are" Yoda said as he approached her.

"Thank you Master Yoda, would you like to hold Leia?"

"No thank you, fine I am, but perhaps Bail would?"

Bail smiled as Obi-Wan placed Leia in his arms, her big brown eyes looking up at him. "She's beautiful Padme, they both are."

"Thank you Bail, I'm so glad you were here to see them be born" she looked up and smiled at Obi-Wan who had appeared behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What are your plans now Senator?" Yoda asked curiously.

"I'm not sure; all I want is for my babies to be safe."

"Safe we will make sure they will be."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

"Obi-Wan, a word may I have with you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda" Obi-Wan kissed Padme's forehead briefly before walking out of the room with Yoda.

"Gotten back together with the Senator I see?" Yoda said to Obi-Wan with what looked to Obi-Wan like a smirk.

"You mean you've known all along?"

"Know I did, about you and the Queen; felt your pain in losing the baby."

"How come you never told the council?"

"Felt your own path was yours to decide Obi-Wan."

"Well, I did contemplate leaving the Jedi order, but when I found out Padme had miscarried the baby I realized our relationship was a mistake, she deserved better."

"Turned to your padawan she did."

"Yes, I had no idea quite the extent of their relationship though, I failed Anakin, in so many ways, I should have stopped that relationship."

"Known the future you could have not Obi-Wan."

"I still should have stopped it."

"Great affection you feel toward the senator."

"Yes, being with Padme again, watching her give birth, reminded me of how much I loved her and how much I missed being with her."

"Wanted Luke and Leia to be your children hmm?"

"Yes."

"They will be Obi-Wan, they will be."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see you and Master Kenobi have strong feelings for one another" Bail said as he handed Leia over.

"Yes, I never stopped loving Obi-Wan; I was with him long before I was with Anakin."

"Well, it looks like he never stopped loving you either."

"I'm scared Bail, what will happen now? What will happen to the republic?"

"I don't know, I feel the fight has just begun, but Mon Mothma and I have created a rebellion to stop the Emperor."

"You actually went through with it?"

"Yes, we are both still pretending to be senators though."

"Bail, I want to help, I want to be part of the rebellion."

"We'd be glad to have you Padme."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I told Bail I wanted to be part of the rebellion."

"Are you sure you want to be part of the rebellion?" Obi-Wan asked as he put the twins in their crib for the night.

"Yes, I want to see the republic go back to the way it was, Palpatine must be stopped."

"Luke and Leia are the galaxy's hope Padme."

"Yes, but in the meantime the rebellion is the galaxy's hope."

He kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her, when the kiss ended she whispered, "Sleep here with me and the twins tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was decided, Obi-Wan and Padme would take the twins and go into hiding. They would be staying on Alderaan but in cabin hidden in the woods not far from the palace.

"Of course I will be nearby, if any danger occurs, I can have my men reach you within minutes."

"Thank you Bail, but what will happen to Master Yoda?" Padme asked concerned for the former Jedi Master.

"He will go into hiding on the Dagobah system; no one will know he is there, he is saying goodbye to Obi-Wan as we speak."

"I feel so bad, for both of them" she said sadly.

"I do too, but we both know they will see each other again."

"I hope so, the Empire must be stopped."

"I will be having my first meeting with Mon Mothma after our next session for the Senate, I'll make sure to send you the reports."

"Please do, I want to be involved as much as possible, Obi-Wan and I both."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cabin was quite small; just one room with a fresher, there was a fairly large shed in the back. Obi-Wan had suggested Threepio and R2 stay in the shed during the night.

"I refuse to leave them in a shed at night in the freezing cold!"

"It doesn't get that cold at night here, besides, if it is really cold they will be inside here with us."

"Miss Padme, the shed will be more than sufficient for R2 and myself" Threepio chimed in with R2 beeping in agreement.

"Threepio, I just don't feel right about this, if you'd rather be with Bail in the palace….."

"No Miss Padme, we serve you, I would even stay out in that dreadful forest as long as I served you."

"Thanks Threepio, you and R2 are the most loyal droids anyone could have."

"You are quite welcome Miss Padme" Threepio said with a bow then he turned and walked away R2 following behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dream my little star sleepers" Padme said as she hummed a lullaby and rocked the twin's crib. She loved them more than she could have ever imagined, she was so miserable while she was pregnant with them, and when Anakin turned she wondered if she could even go on.

She was devastated by the look in Anakin's eyes when he discovered the truth about her relationship with Obi-Wan, because of her secret she lost his trust, when he tried to kill her she felt as if her heart had broken in two. As she laid on the hospital bed she began to lose the will to live, until she heard a small cry, the minute she laid on Luke she knew she could never leave her babies behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan whispered into her ear as she continued to rock the crib as the twins slept.

"How I almost gave up the will to live, when Anakin turned, I felt I had nothing left, I had already lost you, my heart couldn't take anymore. But then I saw my beautiful Luke, and you."

"I have hurt you in the worst way possible and I can't begin to know how to ask forgiveness."

"No, you did what you had to do; my twins are safe now, because of you."

"The guilt will always haunt me; I should have been a better Master."

"Thoughts of what if about you and I always haunt me."

"I know you loved me, but I couldn't understand why you would lie to me, but now I do, and I regret my distance. But I knew you would find love again."

"I did find love again, but it was a love I didn't see, because I had convinced myself I no longer loved you, burying my feelings. When I was with Anakin I always wanted more, and he did as well, but he was searching for power, I was searching for love. It wasn't until I started to lose him that I realized how much I did love him, I was even willing to look past the horrible things he did. But then he found out about my secret, I ruined everything…..again."

"Not everything" he said as he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

She began kissing his back and pulling him over with her towards the bed. As they sat there tasting each other she pulled away from his lips and said, "We haven't been together like this since that last day on Naboo."

"I know, seems so long ago."

"Yet it just seems like yesterday."

"It does."

She leaned in and kissed him again, her hands on his face; he began unbuttoning the back of her purple dress.

She started pulling off his tunic becoming impatient; he pulled away and removed the rest of his clothes, looking at her with passion in his eyes as he bent down into her waiting arms.

Their lovemaking was fast paced, feeling as if the moment would end if they did not reach their climax together. She collapsed onto his chest breathing hard; he rolled her over so that he was on top. He pulled a damp piece of hair out of her eyes and said, "I never stopped loving you."

She smiled with tears forming in her eyes; she couldn't control her emotions, for so many years she thought she had lost his love. "Shh, don't cry, I can't stand to see you upset" he said wiping her tears away.

"They are tears of joy." She pressed her lips against his, moving his hand down her body. Their lovemaking the second time was slower, each savoring the other's kiss and touch.

She feel asleep fast in his arms, her body worn out, he stroked her hair as she slept thinking about the dark times ahead. The Jedi were no more, the Empire had now begun.

"


	13. Chapter 13

There seems to be some confusion as to when the story has ended, unless I put "the end" at the end of the story, its going to keep going!

Chapter 13

Over the next weeks Padme and Obi-Wan adjusted to their new life on Alderaan. They saw Bail regularly; he often stopped by in the evenings to see how things were going. He kept them informed about what was going on with the rebellion, often asking for Obi-Wan's advice about how to train an army.

"When our base is set up, perhaps you could even come to Yavin 4 and help with training and combat" Bail asked hoping Obi-Wan would say yes.

"I'd like to help as much as I can Bail but…" he looked over to Padme who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Obi-Wan, you don't need to worry about me, the twins and I will be fine here" she said glancing over to the crib in the nearby corner.

"I can assure you Padme will be kept safe" Bail said smiling.

"Then the answer is yes, I'd be honored to go to Yavin 4 and help with the army."

"Mon Mothma will be pleased when I tell her the news, as well as the other members of the rebellion, I'll be in touch."

"I can tell you are hesitant about leaving me and the twins" Padme said as she shut the front door after Bail left.

"I worry, it would be more safe for you to be here than with the rebellion."

"But?"

"But I can't protect you from the Empire while I am away."

"Anakin and Palpatine don't know we are here, and, I don't think Anakin would hurt me even if they did."

"He's not Anakin anymore Padme."

"You mean Darth Vader? Yes, I've seen the news reports."

"I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"I know, I understand why you didn't say anything, but you know even though I am no longer a Senator I want to know what's going on with the Senate. Well, what is left of the Senate that is." He offered a small smile as he took her hand and squeezed it.

"There's good in him, I know, I know there is, still" she said as she released her hand and stared out the small cabin window.

"Do you think he'll come for the twins?"

"He didn't know I was carrying twins, I didn't know I was carrying twins. But no, he won't come for them."

"How do you know?"

"Because he thinks the baby is yours."


End file.
